The Devil
by Raichi KrisTaoKaiSoo Fujoshi
Summary: Aku sang pangeran neraka, aku tahu, aku memiliki darah jahat dihatiku, namun tuhan tetap tuhan, dia menciptakan aku hati yang membuat aku jatuh pada seorang manusia. Pantaskah aku? Ah aku selalu pantas, karena dia akan menjadi permaisuriku. KaiSoo! YAOI! NC XD
1. Chapter 1

Title : The Devil

Author : Raichi Lee SangJin ELF

Rated : M

Pairing : KaiSoo

Genre : Romance, Drama, Fantasy~

DISC : para cast hanyalah milik tuhan YME, orang tua, dan SM Ent. Saya hanya pinjam mereka untuk membuat fantasy saya menjadi terwujud di FF ini.

Summary : Aku sang pangeran neraka, aku tahu, aku memiliki darah jahat dihatiku, namun tuhan tetap tuhan, dia menciptakan aku hati yang membuat aku jatuh pada seorang manusia. Pantaskah aku? Ah~ aku selalu pantas, karena dia akan menjadi permaisuriku. KaiSoo! YAOI! NC XD

Let's check it out, Chingudeul and Yeorebeun~!

**Warning : BL/ BoysLove/Shonen Ai. Miss typo(s), alur terlalu dipaksakan, gaje, bikin mual, EYD yang ngasal. I told you before, if you hate YAOI or IF You HATE me, better if you don't read my fanfic, okay?**

.

.

Oke, tanpa banyak bacot, mari kita langsung saja.

.

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

.

.

I TOLD YOU BEFORE!

.

.

IF YOU HATE YAOI, BETTER IF U NOT READ MY FIC!

.

.

RAICHI

Sebuah kastil hitam dan terlihat menyeramkan terlihat sedang dipenuhi cahaya merah pudar.

Kastil neraka. Ya, kastil itu adalah kasti yang ada disebuah bukit didalam neraka.

Didalamnya, ada seorang namja tampan dengan tubuh proporsional, berkulit tan sexy, bermata tajam, berambut gelap dan memiliki tanduk dikepalanya yang berwarna merah menyala yang duduk disebuah dinggasana yang terlihat mengerikan, namun terlihat penuh seni dan agak terkesan suram.

Matanya menatap bosan 3 orang penari kastilnya yang tak bisa menari dengan bagus dan membuat dirinya bersemangat.

"Kalian semua tidak berguna. Kalian malah terlihat menjijikan." Ucapnya. Suaranya berubah mengerikan.

Kai, adalah namanya. Dia adalah anak dari sang raja iblis di neraka ini, dan dia adalah seorang pangeran. Dia abadi, sama seperti ayahnya. Kai bisa dibilang Lucifer atau yang bisa dibilang anak raja iblis.

Dia memiliki sebuah kejelekkan yang agak susah dikontrol, yaitu nafsu pada _**sex**_ yang agak berlebihan. Keturunan dari ayahnya, sang dewa kematian. Ayahnya bahkan mendapat julukan _**the king of**_ _**sex**_.

Dia bisa melakukan _**sex**_ hingga berkali-kali. Mungkin paling sedikit 15 ronde. Dan terkadang, iblis yang dinikmatinya kehilangan nyaris seluruh kekuatannya akibat dirinya.

Dia tidak suka menjadi Bottom. Dia akan selalu menjadi TOP. Bottom bukanlah dirinya, tetapi Top adalah dirinya yang asli. Seme sejati, bisa dibilang begitu mungkin.

Kai berdiri dan berjalan keluar ruangan itu. terserah pada penari itu, Kai tak perduli.

Mereka sudah melakukan sebisanya, mungkin.

.

.

.

**KAI POV**

Aku menatapi sebuah kota, yaah~ namanya Seoul.

Aku menatapi keadaan kota itu dari atas, aku menaiki Kuma. Dia adalah naga dari neraka, peliharaan yang aku rawat dengan baik ketika aku masih kecil. Dia memiliki kulit baja yang berbeda dari baja didunia. Namanya saja makhluk neraka, _**right**_? Dan dia memiliki setengah api neraka pada dirinya.

Aku menyeringai menatap manusia-manusia itu. Ck, kalian tidak akan bisa bermewah-mewahan dengan harta kalian ketika kiamat nanti. Dan ketika dari kalian yang memiliki sifat neraka kami, aku yang akan menghancurkan dan menghukum kalian, setelah itu sisanya adalah para malaikat neraka. Dan iblis-iblis akan menolong mereka menyiksa kalian.

Kebosanan yang menghampiriku membuatku berniat membuat sebuah kecelakaan besar.

Tahukah? Aku memiliki kekuatan special, yaitu membuat sebuah bencana yang tak terduga. Kemarin, aku baru saja membuat kronologi sebuah truk yang menabrak seorang wanita. Huahahha, manusia bodoh, mana mungkin mereka bisa memecahkan rem yang tiba-tiba blong.

Kuma membawaku kesebuah perumahan yang cukup luas, disana, aku melihat sebuah rumah yang terlihat ramai. Menarik.

Aku langsung saja meloncat dari tubuh Kuma dan sepasang sayap hitam keluar dari punggungku. Tanduk merahku adalah lambang bahwa aku ini Lucifer yang agung.

Aku mendarat dibelakang rumah itu. Oh ternyata sedang ada upacara kematian. Ck, ternyata wanita yang ditabrak kemarin itu sangat baik hati, aku tak melihat iblis dari kerajaanku membawa rohnya. Sial.

Tak lama, seorang anak lelaki terlihat sedang berjalan menuju pekarangan belakangnya yang aku akui indah. Ada sebuah pohon lebat yang teduh sekali. Ada sebuah ayunan disana. Dia duduk disana dan menangis tersedu.

Sepertinya, dia menangisi ibunya yang aku buat pergi darinya.

Aku berhadapan dengannya, tetapi dia tak melihatku. Aku terpesona padanya, dan aku jujur!

Maksudku, lihatlah! Bibirnya yang sexy, kulitnya yang mulus, wajahnya yang mulus, rambutnya terlihat halus, mata yang indah, tubuh kecil ramping.

Hey tuhan, apakah dia harusnya malaikatmu namun kau menurunkannya ke bumi akibat dosanya?

Apa dosanya hingga dia bersama dengan manusia laknat, Tuhan? Untungnya kau meletakkan dia untuk berada dirumah yang baik dengan keluarga baik hingga iblis kerajaanku tak mau bersarang dirumahnya.

Aku..tergiur melihatnya Tuhan.

Dan aku akui, melihatnya lelah menangis membuat hasratku memuncak.

Tapi..pantaskah aku..?

Ah, aku selalu pantas untuk mendapatkan apapun, dan dia…

Akan aku jadikan permaisuriku di kerajaanku. Hanya untukku!

.

.

.

Seorang namja manis tengah terlelap akibat habis menangis.

Do Kyungsoo atau Kyungsoo. Namja yang sedang terpuruk akibat ibunya meninggal karena kecelakaan.

Kyungsoo bangun dari tidurnya dan mengatupkan kedua tangannya.

"Ya tuhan, lindungilah keluarga kami, tempatkanlah ibuku ditempat yang indah, amin." Bisiknya.

"Ibumu pasti ditempat yang indah, manis." Ucap sebuah suara. Kyungsoo membuka matanya kaget dan menemukan sosok yang keluar dari sudut kamarnya yang gelap.

Matanya berwarna merah darah, tanduk merahnya, dan wajah tampannya. Ah, sempurna. Tetapi Kyungsoo takut. Tanduk merah itu dan matanya yang berwarna merah darah terang. Mata itu seolah menelanjanginya.

"Si…siapa kau?" tanya Kyungsoo. Selimutnya menutupi tubuhnya. Takut. Sosok Kai sang devil mendekatinya dan duduk ditepi tempat tidur.

"Aku adalah iblis, sayang." Ucapnya. Ck, Kai semakin horny melihat tubuhnya gemetar. "Dan aku kesini untuk melakukan perjanjian, ah tidak maksudku menawarimu sebuah perjanjian, aku jamin kau akan menyukainya." Ucapnya. Tangannya mengelus pipi Kyungsoo. _**Shit**_, apa kulitnya dibuat oleh tuhan dari sutera?! Halus sekali! Beribu kali halus daripada semua yang sudah menjadi bottomnya.

"P..perjanjian? kau iblis..? a..apa p..perjanjian…nya..?" tanya Kyungsoo takut. Tangan yang menelusuri kulitnya begitu dingin, tetapi…anehnya, meski iblis, dia merasakan iblis ini..lembut. Ya, lembut.

"Aku bisa membawa roh ibumu yang sedang diam dikuburannya untuk hidup lagi." ucap Kai.

JLEB!

Sebuah tawaran yang..cukup menggiurkan Kyungsoo.

"Kau..kau bisa menghidupkan ibuku?! Bagaimana bisa?!" tanya Kyungsoo. Kai menyeringai.

"Aku iblis, sayang, itu mudah saja. Tetapi kau harus bertukar sesuatu denganku." Ucap Kai. Lidahnya menelusuri kulit Kyungsoo. Tuhan, aku luar biasa menciptakan makhluk semanis dia. Bukan hanya wajahnya manis dilihat, rasanya bahkan manis.

"A..apa itu..mnh.." desah Kyungsoo kecil karena jilatan Kai. Kai hanya mengembangkan seringannya. Dan itu entah kenapa membuat wajahnya semakin _**sexy**_ dan tampan.

"Kau harus menjadi permaisuriku di Neraka. Bersamaku untuk mendampingiku sebagai raja." Bisik Kai dan Kyungsoo diam.

.

.

.

Lumatan itu terus membuat decakan saliva mengalir. Kai menawari _**sex**_ pertama untuk meresmikan Kyungsoo sebagai permaisurinya. Dan Kai tahu, dia tidak boleh berlebihan dulu. Setelah ini, dia harus memerintahkan Zabini untuk menggali makam ibunya, menghidupkan ibunya, dan membuat kronologi semuanya dari awal.

Kronologinya adalah, ibu dan ayahnya hidup berdua tanpa pernah mempunyai anak bernama Do Kyungsoo. Kejam, tetapi itulah Kai. Dia hanya akan memiliki Kyungsoo selamanya dikerajaan neraka miliknya.

"Mpphh…ah..ngh.." desahan Kyungsoo terus mengalir indah ketika lidah Kai menelusuri dinding mulut Kyungsoo yang manis. Kai menyukainya.

Dan dengan kasar, Kai merobek seluruh pakaian Kyungsoo dan membuangnya kesembarang tempat. Baguslah Kai sudah membuat ayahnya terlelap dan tak bisa mendengarkan desahan keduanya.

Kedua tangan Kai menelusuri nipple Kyungsoo dan mencubitinya gemas.

"Uh…ahppp..mpphhh.." Kyungsoo menggeliat karena merasakan setruman listrik kecil akibat pekerjaan Kai. Kai semakin menyeringai. Lumatan Kai turun keleher Kyungsoo dan membuat bercak merah disana.

Kai bahkan tak sungkan pada permaisurinya ini dan langsung melumat lehernya hingga membuat lehernya basah akibat saliva, dan dipenuhi bercak kemerahan. Dan bagi Kai, itu indah.

Puas dengan lehernya, Kai langsung turun kedada pasangannya dan mengulumi nipple Kyungsoo. Nipple sebelahnya yang tak dikulumi oleh Kai dimanjakan oleh tangannya. Tangannya tak segan memilin dan mencubiti nipple itu hingga mengeras.

Tangan Kai yang menganggur melepaskan celana Kyungsoo beserta underwearnya. Dan disana, terpampanglah jonior mungil Kyungsoo yang sudah berdiri.

"Wah, mungil sekali permaisuriku." Ucap Kai yang menyeringai menatap junior permaisurinya. Kyungsoo hanya merona parah hingga keleher mendengar ucapan Kai yang cukup berani. Kai melepaskan seluruh pakaian miliknya dan kembali menatap junior Kyungsoo yang berdiri tegak akibat rangsangannya.

Kai langsung menyerang kejantanan Kyungsoo dengan kulumannya.

"AH! Mngaaahh~!" Kyungsoo merasakan kenikmatan yang begitu nyata ditubuhnya. Ini adalah _**sex**_ pertamanya diumur 19 tahun. _**For a god sake**_, ini betul-betul nikmat.

Kai memijat twinballs milik Kyungsoo. Dasar si mungil, Kai penasaran berapa banyak cairan miliknya didalam twinballs Kyungsoo. Kai terus mengulum, mengigit kecil dan melumat junior itu hingga..

CROOOOTTT!

Kai langsung menelan seluruhnya dan menyeringai.

"Benar-benar cipataan tuhan yang manis. Tidak salah aku menjadikanmu permaisuriku, sayang." Ucapnya.

Kai langsung melumat bibir Kyungsoo kembali. Kyungsoo begitu menikmati permainan lidah dan bibir Kai.

Tanpa diketahui atau mungkin disadari, Kai membuka lebar kaki Kyungsoo dan memasukkan perlahan juniornya yang sudah memberontak ingin memasuki tubuh manusia.

"ARGH! Sakit! AAAHHH!" pekikan Kyungsoo tidak didengar oleh Kai. Luar biasa! Sungguh! Tuhan benar-benar hebat menciptakan malaikat versi manusia ini. Tubuhnya luar biasa. Miliknya diremukan dengan kuat. ugh, ketat sekali.

"Ah, _**FUCK**_! Kau benar-benar luar biasa..ugh! sempit sekali permaisuriku! Ugh.." Kai berusaha memasukkan miliknya pada Kyungsoo hingga akhirnya berhasil masuk seluruhnya.

Kai menggerakkan miliknya perlahan. Ugh, semakin digerak semakin sempit. Betul-betul menggairahkan.

"Ah, yeah baby. Makan ini." Ucap Kai yang semakin mendorong sekuat tenaganya agar miliknya semakin menyentuh kelemahan namja manis.

MMpphhh! Ah! Ngh…!" desahan Kyungsoo membanjiri kamar ini. Rasanya, kalau suaranya adalah air, maka kamar ini pasti sudah penuh oleh air.

**CROOTT!**

Klimkas pertama dari Kyungsoo. Kai melepaskan miliknya dan mengangkat tubuh Kyungsoo hingga menunggung dan..

JLEB.

"AH! Pelan-pelan! Ah..nghh.." Kyungsoo hanya bisa pasrah pada iblis yang sedang menikmati tubuhnya ini. Kenikmatan yang baru pertama kali dia rasakan sungguh membuatnya hilang akal.

"Yeah..ah…mmpphh" desahan Kai juga membanjiri kamar ini. Tubuh manusia ini begitu membuatnya mabuk"Uh, sayang..uh..aku..akan keluarhhh.." desah Kai. Kai semakin menggenjot hole milik Kyungsoo dan.

"ARGH!"

**CROOO..TTTT!**

**CROOOTTT**

Bersamaan pula dengan Kyungsoo yang memuntahkan cairan cintanya hingga membuat lengket. Kai menindih Kyungsoo dan seringaian tak lepas dari bibirnya.

"Kau benar-benar luar biasa." Bisiknya. Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya sebentar dan dia merasakan dia tengah dipeluk sang iblis.

"Kau tahu, Kuma akan segera mengantar kita ke Neraka. Aku akan mempertemukanmu dengan ibumu nanti saat kita dilangit." Ucap Kai. Kyungsoo diam.

"Aku…aku bisa bicara dengan ibuku..?" tanya Kyungsoo, Kai mengangguk.

"Ya, tetapi setelah bicara dengannya sebentar, dia akan melupakanmu dan hidup didunia tanpa pernah tahu kalau dia memilikimu sebagai anak, bagaimana permaisuriku?" tanya Kai. Kyungsoo diam. Setitik airmatanya mengalir.

"Aku menyayanginya, jadi biarlah ibuku hidup." Kai diam dan tersenyum.

"Itu baru permaisuriku." Ucap Kai.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo ada diatas langit kali ini.

Kai terlihat duduk diatas naga miliknya. Agak jauh. Seorang wanita cantik dengan dandanan gothic yang membuatnya cantik namun misterius membawa sesosok yeoja yang tanpa ekspresi.

"Kyungie…?" tanya yeoja itu. Kyungsoo berlari dan memeluknya erat.

"Eomma..hiks..bogoshippo..jeongmal..hiks.." Kyungsoo menangis dipelukan ibunya. Ibunya juga menangis.

"Nado..kenapa kau dilangit? Apa kau sudah meninggal?" tanya ibunya. Kyungsoo tersenyum ditangisannya.

"Aku akan menjadi..istri Lucifer. Tetapi kau akan kebumi untuk hidup." Ucap Kyungsoo. "Aku mencintaimu eomma.." ucap Kyungsoo. Senyuman perihnya dengan airmatanya menghiasi wajahnya.

"Yak, cukup sampai disitu." Kai berdiri dibelakang Kyungsoo dan membawanya naik ke atas Kuma.

"Lepaskan anakku, brengsek! Dia tak akan menjadi iblis sepertimu! Kembalikan anakku!" pekik ibu Kyungsoo. Zabini langsung membawa ibu Kyungsoo menuju kedunia.

"Akhirnya aku akan menikah denganmu, sayang." Ucap Kai lalu menjilat pipi Kyungsoo. Ya, Kyungsoo sekarang adalah miliknya.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

A-Yo~! Let's review~ no flame, no bash chara, no siders, no plagiat ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Title : The Devil

Author : Raichi Lee SangJin ELF

Rated : M

Pairing : KaiSoo

Genre : Romance, Drama, Fantasy~

DISC : para cast hanyalah milik tuhan YME, orang tua, dan SM Ent. Saya hanya pinjam mereka untuk membuat fantasy saya menjadi terwujud di FF ini.

Summary : Aku sang pangeran neraka, aku tahu, aku memiliki darah jahat dihatiku, namun tuhan tetap tuhan, dia menciptakan aku hati yang membuat aku jatuh pada seorang manusia. Pantaskah aku? Ah~ aku selalu pantas, karena dia akan menjadi permaisuriku. KaiSoo! YAOI! NC XD

Let's check it out, Chingudeul and Yeorebeun~!

**Warning : BL/ BoysLove/Shonen Ai. Miss typo(s), alur terlalu dipaksakan, gaje, bikin mual, EYD yang ngasal, MPREG!. I told you before, if you hate YAOI or IF You HATE me, better if you don't read my fanfic, okay?**

.

.

Oke, tanpa banyak bacot, mari kita langsung saja.

.

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

.

.

I TOLD YOU BEFORE!

.

.

IF YOU HATE YAOI, BETTER IF U NOT READ MY FIC!

.

.

RAICHI

"Akhirnya aku akan menikah denganmu, sayang." Ucap Kai lalu menjilat pipi Kyungsoo. Ya, Kyungsoo sekarang adalah miliknya.

Kyungsoo menunduk. Kai memeluknya dengan lembut dan terus mengecup pipi Kyungsoo. Seolah-olah, Kai adalah seorang maniak terhadap Kyungsoo.

"Apa…di neraka begitu panas?" tanya Kyungsoo yang menatap mata Kai. Kai memeluknya dari belakang dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Kyungsoo. Kai tersenyum kecil dan menggeleng.

"Tentu saja tidak. Siapapun yang masuk ke Neraka untuk menjadi pengikutku, atau bagian dari kerajaan Lucifer, tidak akan kepanasan. Kau pikir, kau akan langsung meleleh ketika masuk gerbang neraka? Tidak sayang. Dan aku beri tahu, ketika kau masuk ke istana Lucifer yang sebenarnya, kau tidak akan merasa tinggal di Neraka, melainkan surga untuk para iblis kerajaan." Ucap Kai. Kai mengelus pipi Kyungsoo. Kai begitu menyukai sosok Kyungsoo yang lembut dan polos.

"Apa..uhm..makanan neraka..uhm.." Kai terkikik.

"Tidak. Kau membayangkan akan makan makanan yang mengerikan? Tidak sama sekali, permaisuriku. Aku adalah pangeran Lucifer yang pernah hidup di abad 19. Kau hanya akan menikmati masakan di abad itu. Jangan cemas." Ucap Kai lalu semakin mengeratkan pelukan itu dan menciumnya.

Keduanya sudah sampai di gerbang neraka. Kai tersenyum dan menatap Kyungsoo.

"Kyungie, menghadap ke arahku. Sembunyikan wajahmu di dadaku. Ada pemandangan tidak enak." Ucap Kai. Kyungsoo mengangguk dan mengikuti apa yang diucapkan oleh Kai.

Keduanya diam saat perjalanan. Kyungsoo bisa mendengar suara jeritan, tangisan, warna merah, suara rantai, suara cambuk, suara tumpahan cairan panas dan sebagainya. Kyungsoo mengintip kecil dan langsung kaget.

Disana, dia melihat seorang iblis yang mungkin sama seperti Kai namun lebih mengerikan.

Wajahnya hancur, matanya nyaris keluar. Kulitnya mengkerut, tubuhnya kurus namun perutnya buncit, giginya nyaris hilang dan hanya ada beberapa taring di mulutnya, kuku tangannya panjang dan hitam. Rambutnya yang rusak dan jarang-jarang itu begitu mengerikan. Lehernya bisa memanjang dan dia terkekeh. Kekehannya mengerikan.

Layaknya seorang nenek yang tidak waras lagi.

"Hiks..cepatlah..hiks…" Kyungsoo takut sekali. Kai diam dan memeluknya semakin erat.

"Kita sudah sampai, maaf tadi terlambat." Ucap Kai. Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukannya dan terdiam.

Ini luar biasa. Seperti sebuah kota di bangsa Romawi kuno. Dinding-dindingnya berwarna emas dan perak. Hanya ada tumbuhan semak yang ditata rapi tanpa bunga.

Orang-orang disana mengenakan pakaian gothic.

Semua orang bersujud ketika Kai lewat di jalan itu. Kyungsoo takjub sekali. Di pikirannya, kastil Kai pastilah mengerikan. Namun ini beda!

Tempat ini terlihat mewah, artsistik, dan terlihat angkuh. Ya, menurut Kyungsoo tempat ini terlihat angkuh. Bangunan yang besar menjulang, dinding dan tiang tebal berwarna emas dan perak yang di ukir rumit, terlihat sombong sekali.

Seolah, emas dan perak bukanlah barang berharga sehingga dibuang-buang untuk menjadi bangunan.

Jalan jalan yang ada di tempat ini juga sama seperti di film tentang Romawi kuno yang sering ditonton Kyungsoo. Bedanya, ini terbuat dari semen putih yang Kyungsoo tebak pasti berkualitas, dan dicambur dengan kemilaunya mutiara.

Betul, kan? Di dunianya, tidak ada yang seperti ini. Tidak ada lampu jalan yang terbuat dari Diamond yang berkilau, tidak ada jalan yang terbuat dari campuran mutiara, tidak ada tiang yang terbuat dari emas.

Begitu sombong tempat ini. Tapi itulah neraka. Mengekspresikan kesombongan, keangkuhan dan segalanya.

"Ini adalah kota Goteye. Pusat kota Neraka. Itu adalah kerajaanku." Ucap Kai. Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Kau suka kotaku, sayang? Kau akan memimpinnya bersamaku. Apa komentarmu?" tanya Kai yang mengelus dagu dan pipi Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tersenyum.

"Kotamu terlihat..berlebihan. Oke, terlihat sombong, tapi sangat berseni dan artistic." Ucap Kyungsoo. Kai diam beberapa saat dan tersenyum.

"Itulah lambang kami, sayang. Lambang para Iblis adalah kesombongan, kemewahan, dan masih banyak lagi. Itulah sebabnya, rata-rata iblis memiliki wajah cantik dan tampan diluar batas." Ucap Kai dengan senyumnya. "Iblis yang ada diluar lingkup kerajaan ini adalah iblis yang ditugaskan untuk menakut-nakuti manusia. Alasannya, yah bisa dibilang iseng." Ucap Kai. Kyungsoo mengangguk mengerti.

"Aku…tidak terbiasa dengan kemewahan..dan kesombongan ini..Kai.." ucap Kyungsoo yang menunduk. Kai diam. Raut wajahnya sulit diartikan. Matanya tersimpan emosi takut.

Kai menepis perasaan itu dan memeluk Kyungsoo.

"Kau akan suka kemewahan kami, kemewahan kami, berbeda dengan Bumi." Ucap Kai yakin.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo menatap pantulan dirinya pada cermin. Tubuhnya dibalut dengan pakaian serba hitam. Dikepalanya terdapat tanduk kecil berwarna merah.

Setelah melakukan _**sex **_dengan Kai, perlahan, tubuh Kyungsoo menciptakan tanduk kecil.

Kai mengatakan kalau memang kecil tanduk itu. Itu adalah tanda kalau Kyungsoo adalah istri resmi Kai, sang Lucifer dan sebagai tanda kalau Kyungsoo sudah melakukan hubungan intim dengan Kai. mengingatnya, membuat wajah Kyungsoo panas saja.

Nanti malam, Kai mengatakan kalau dia akan menikah secara resmi oleh peramal kerajaan.

Kyungsoo diam dikamar ini sendirian.

Kamar ini..mewah sekali. Kamar ini dominan berwarna merah dan gold yang mewah. Benar-benar melambangkan Kai yang seorang Lucifer.

.

.

.

.

Kai terlihat menatap ayahnya yang menatapnya bangga. Malam ini, dia akan resmi menjadi sang raja. Bukan seorang pangeran lagi yang selalu menghabiskan malam dengan puluhan kali sex dengan puluhan ronde.

Dan Kyungsoo, akan duduk di singgahsana itu bersamanya. Sebuah singgahsana yang luar biasa indah, dan mewah. Penuh dengan aura kesombongan.

Hanya ada satu. Kyungsoo akan duduk dipangkuannya sepanjang hari menghabiskan waktu siang neraka untuk duduk di singgahsana itu bersama Kai, dan mungkin untuk hiburan sambil 'bermain'. Dan malam akan dihabiskan oleh keduanya dengan belasan ronde sex.

Kai tahu, walau Kyungsoo sudah memiliki butir neraka di darahnya akibat benihnya yang tertanam ditubuh Kyungsoo. Tetapi, entahlah, sesuatu di hati Kai tidak tega tega melihat sosok Kai yang seorang _**God of Sex**_.

18 ronde, itu bagus, kan?

Kai terlihat tampan sekali sekarang. Dengan pakaian serba hitam, dan tanduk merahnya semakin menyala.

"Selamat kau sudah mendapatkan seorang permaisuri. Aku tidak menyangka kau akan memilih seorang pria, terlebih lagi manusia." Ucap sebuah suara milik seorang yeoja cantik berambut pirang dengan dandanan gothicnya. Kai hanya memberikan senyum kecilnya. Terkesan remeh.

"Hn." Hanya itulah respon Kai.

Tak berapa lama, music ala kerajaan mulai mengalun. Di sebuah pintu besar, ada Kyungsoo yang mengenakan pakaian serba hitam, namun terlihat menggemaskan. Sebuah bunga lili hitam di atas kepalanya. Terlihat begitu indah.

"Pernikahan, akan segera dimulai." Ucap sang raja kematian.

Kai melihat Kyungsoo yang terlihat menggairahkan. Ditambah lagi, salah seorang penata rias dari kerajaan yang menyemprotkan sedikit feromon pada tubuh mungil itu.

Kai bisa mendengar decak kagum para iblis di kerajaan ini dan bisa mendengar tegukan liur pada iblis yang kelaparan melihat Kyungsoonya. Sayangnya mereka tak bisa melakukan apapun pada Kyungsoo karena Kyungsoo adalah milik sang Lucifer yang agung.

Keduanya kini berdiri bersebalahan. Kyungsoo menatap sang dewa kematian. Agak seram..

"Do Kyungsoo, seorang manusia yang akan menjadi bagian dari suamimu, yang berarti anakku, Kai. kalian akan menikah dan memimpin Goteye." Ucap ayah Kai. Kai tersenyum.

Seorang wanita mendekati ayah Kai dengan membawa nampan yang bersisi dua buah kalung dengan liontin sebuah tabung kecil dengan ukiran rumit.

"Sejauh manapun kalian terpisah, kalian akan terus bersama dan akan saling menemukan. Masukan darah kalian masing-masing pada tabung pada liontin ini. Goreskan luka kecil pada jari telunjuk kalian. Setelah itu, bertukarlah kalung." Ucapnya.

Kyungsoo melakukan yang diinginkan. Menggoreskan sedikit ujung jari telunjuk di tangan kanannya. Darah miliknya menetes masuk ke dalam tabung itu.

Kai juga melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang dilakukan Kyungsoo. Setelah selesai, keduanya menutup tabung itu dan memberikannya berlainan.

Kai bisa merasakan sesuatu yang hangat menyelusup masuk ke dalam tubuhnya. Hangat sekali. Begitu murni.

Dia tahu, iblis tak pernah merasakan perasaan hangat di dada, tapi…tidak ada iblis yang tahu. Dan mungkin, Tuhanlah yang tahu karena dia sedang menonton pernikahan ini.

"Kai, jilatlah sisa darah pada jari Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo, lakukan hal yang sama." Ucap sang dewa kematian.

Kai menarik lembut jari Kyungsoo dan menjilatnya, rasa manis darah Kyungsoo masuk dan menyebar ke dalam hatinya.

Kyungsoo juga melakukan hal yang sama.

Setelah itu, Kai menarik tubuh Kyungsoo dan memberinya sebuah ciuman.

Seluruh iblis disana bertepuk tangan semeriah mungkin.

Kai melepas ciuman itu dan berbisik pada Kyungsoo.

"Aku suamimu, Permaisuriku yang cantik." Bisiknya lalu memeluk Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya memerah dan mempasrahkan dirinya pada pelukan Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

Pesta di kerajaan itu begitu meriah. Makanan mewah yang terlihat lezat, music mewah, dan hura-hura pada iblis yang luar biasa berlebihan.

Kai duduk disinggahsana, sedangkan Kyungsoo dipangkuannya. Kai juga menyuapi Kyungsoo makanan yang dinilainya enak untuk sang permaisuri.

Kyungsoo juga melakukan hal yang sama. Dia juga menyuapi Kai agar keduanya sama-sama kenyang.

"Sepertinya daripada Permaisuri, aku lebih baik disebut Ratu, iya kan?" tanya Kai. Kyungsoo tersenyum.

"Aku senang dengan keduanya." Ucap Kyungsoo. Kai tersenyum.

"Kau tahu, daripada seorang manusia yang mendapat bibit iblis, kau lebih disebut malaikat yang masuk ke neraka, sayang." Ucap Kai yang mengelus wajah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tersenyum.

"Aku manusia dan bukan malaikat…" ucapnya. Kai tersenyum.

"Kenapa kau tak bisa sombong?" tanya Kai dengan senyum kecilnya yang membuatnya terlihat tampan. Kyungsoo merona dan tersenyum manis dengan rona di pipi chubby itu.

"Karena keluargaku, tak pernah mengajariku hal-hal seperti itu."

DEG!

"Aku diajarkan untuk bertingakah sopan dan baik, oleh keluargaku."

DEG!

i..itu…tidak mungkin..kenapa..?

"Kai, gwaenchanayo?" tanya Kyungsoo yang mengelus wajah Kyungsoo. Kai tersenyum. Agak di paksa.

"Ani, nan gwaenchanayao chagi." Ucap Kai yang memeluk erat pinggang Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya terus mengistirahatkan tangannya di bahu Kai. "Ya..aku baik-baik saja.." bisik Kai.

Di kejauhan, dua pasang mata iblis menatap keduanya yang sedang bermesraan. Seorang namja yang dikenal oleh para iblis bernama Rja Iblis itu menatap temannya.

"Ramal anak itu, entah mengapa, aku takut dengannya." Ucapnya.

"Yes, My Lord." Ucap iblis itu lalu menghilang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ahhh~ terushh~! Mnhhh~!" terlihat Kyungsoo yang tengah dicumbu oleh Kai. Kai terlihat bernafsu untuk menyelesaikan ronde ke-17 pada saat itu. Saat di ronde ke-15, Kyungsoo pingsan, namun Kai membangunkannya dan member sedikit kekuatan pada Kyungsoo.

"Sshhh..kenapa kau semakin sempit, eoh? Ugh…mnh..ini nikmat.." racau Kai yang terlihat sedang memasukkan kembali kejantanannya yang gemuk dan panjang itu.

Kai terlihat bernafsu dengan langsung memaju mundurkan miliknya. Sebelum melakukan kembali sex tadi, Kyungsoo mengatakan tidak mau terlalu banyak 'gaya bercinta Kai'. Kyungsoo sudah letih sekali. Tubuhnya masihlah tubuh manusia.

CROOOOTTT!

Keduanya sudah melakukan klimaks terakhir. Kai langsung ambruk di atas tubuh Kyungsoo.

"Kau gila…ini sudah ronde ke-17, dan aku bisa mati.." bisik Kyungsoo yang memeluk lembut Kai. Kai memeluk lembut Kyungsoo dan mengecup bibir itu cepat.

"Terima kasih pujiannya, dan kau tidak akan mati, omong-omong. Kau sudah di langit, sayang." Bisik Kai lalu mencabut miliknya perlahan dari hole Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo diam dan mengangguk mengerti.

"Ne, Kai.." panggil Kyungsoo yang membelai lembut rambut Kai. sungguh! Kai menyukai belaian itu. rasanya, dia merasakan keindahan yang menyelimuti pikirannya.

"Mwo?"

"Boleh..kapan-kapan kita melihat ibuku?"

Kai diam.

"Bolehkah..? aku janji tidak akan meminta kembali. Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan suamiku.." ucap Kyungsoo. Kai tersenyum.

"Ne, kapan-kapan kita akan ke bumi dan melihat ibumu. Tetapi besok tidak bisa. Besok adalah pengangkatan resmiku menjadi raja. Mungkin lusa." Ucap Kai. Kyungsoo mengangguk.

Matanya menutup perlahan dan tersenyum.

"Saranghae…" bisiknya lalu tertidur pulas.

DEG…

DEG..

DEG..

Kai terdiam. Seumur hidupnya, baru kali ini dia mendengar kata cinta untuk dirinya. Bahkan ayahnya tak mengatakannya.

Rasanya, dadanya begitu bahagia sekarang. Rasanya hangat.

Ternyata ini yang namanya 'cinta'. Rasanya begitu hangat dan lembut. Rasanya begitu rumit, namun sebenarnya diselimuti awan kesederhanaan.

Malaikatlah makhluk penuh kesederhanaan itu, dirinya adalah iblis yang mewah dan bergelimangan segalanya.

Kini, dia mendapatkan seorang manusia berhati malaikat.

Apakah dia beruntung mendapatkan seorang namja berhati malaikat…

Ataukah sebuah bencana..?

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Okelah, just review ^^

No flame, no bash, no silent reader and no plagiat ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Title : The Devil

Author : Raichi Lee SangJin ELF

Rated : M

Pairing : KaiSoo

Genre : Romance, Drama, Fantasy~

DISC : para cast hanyalah milik tuhan YME, orang tua, dan SM Ent. Saya hanya pinjam mereka untuk membuat fantasy saya menjadi terwujud di FF ini.

Summary : Aku sang pangeran neraka, aku tahu, aku memiliki darah jahat dihatiku, namun tuhan tetap tuhan, dia menciptakan aku hati yang membuat aku jatuh pada seorang manusia. Pantaskah aku? Ah~ aku selalu pantas, karena dia akan menjadi permaisuriku. KaiSoo! YAOI! NC XD

Let's check it out, Chingudeul and Yeorebeun~!

**Warning : BL/ BoysLove/Shonen Ai. Miss typo(s), alur terlalu dipaksakan, gaje, bikin mual, EYD yang ngasal, MPREG!. I told you before, if you hate YAOI or IF You HATE me, better if you don't read my fanfic, okay?**

.

.

Oke, tanpa banyak bacot, mari kita langsung saja.

.

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

.

.

I TOLD YOU BEFORE!

.

.

IF YOU HATE YAOI, BETTER IF U NOT READ MY FIC!

.

.

RAICHI

Kota Goteye terlihat sombong hari ini. Pesta yang besar akan diselenggarakan. Pengangkatan raja Lucifer, Kai.

Kai melihat Kyungsoo yang sedang didandani. Rambutnya yang ditata sedemikian rupa, dan sebagainya.

Kai terenyum menatap namja yang semalam menghabiskan waktunya untuk sex bersama Kai. setelah selesai, para wanita itu keluar.

"Kau terlihat begitu cantik dan menggairahkan, Kyungsoo. Apa kau ingin membuatku terangsang lagi, hah?" bisik Kai yang menjilati telinga Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo merasakan tubuhnya memanas.

"Ahh~ he..hentikannhh~ mnhh~ ki..kitaaah tidak..bisssha melakukannya..sekarang..ngg~hh~" desahan Kyungsoo meluncur sambil berucap. Kai menyeringai.

"Malam ini, persiapkan dirimu sayang." Bisik Kai seductive. Kyungsoo membelak kaget dengan rona merah dipipinya yang manis.

"EEOHH?!"

.

.

.

.

.

Keduanya sedang berkeliling kota Goteye siang itu. Kyungsoo bisa melihat banyak sekali pria-pria tampan dan wanita-wanita cantik dengan dandanan gothic disini. mereka semua bertepuk tangan menatap Kyungsoo dan Kai yang sudah resmi menikah.

Kyungsoo tersenyum lembut dan manis sekali menatap semuanya. Penghuni kota neraka itu kaget, dan kagum dengan senyum Kyungsoo yang manis dan polos di mata mereka. Kai menatap Kyungsoo dan menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menatap Kai dan tersenyum lembut dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Kai.

Kai mengecup lembut kepala Kyungsoo dan menghirup aromanya dalam.

"Kai..aku mencintaimu.." bisik Kyungsoo. Kai diam. Matanya kaget.

"Sangat..sangat sangat mencintaimu Kai…" bisik Kyungsoo yang memejamkan matanya dan menikmati hangatnya tubuh Kai.

Seumur hidup Kai, baru Kyungsoo yang mengatakan cinta untuknya. Kai tak mendengar nafsu, atau rayuan agar Kyungsoo kembali menjadi manusia utuh untuk kembali ke bumi. Yang dia dengar hanyalah…..

"Aku mengasihimu Kai…" bisik Kyungsoo.

Hati Kai terasa hangat sekali.

Iblis diberi anugerah hati dengan Tuhan, namun hati mereka dingin. Tak ada cinta dan cahaya.

Dan..Kai merasakan..hatinya begitu melambung jauh hingga menghadap Tuhan. Rasanya hangat sekali. Gemuruh lautan dikalahkan dengan gemuruh hati Kai yang terasa sangat bergejolak hebat ketika Kyungsoo mengucapkannya dan Kai sangat menyukai ucapan itu.

"Ucapkan sekali lagi Kyung.." bisik Kai yang mengecup dahi Kyungsoo. Untungnya kereta kuda ini cukup tertutup.

"Aku mencintaimu Kai..aku mencintaimu dengan segala hidupku." Ucap Kyungsoo yang tersenyum manis.

Grep!

Kai memeluk erat tubuh mungil itu.

Kai merasakan cinta itu memenuhinya. Dia ingin menangis. Dihidupnya yang lama, dia begitu menginginkan Tuhan menaburinya dengan serpihan kasih.

Namun, iblis adalah mahkluk sombong. Dengan laknat sang Raja mengatakan tak membutuhkan cinta.

Hingga sang Tuhan tak menaburi seluruh iblis dengan serpihannya. Hanya dingin dan gelap.

Kini, Kai membutuhkannya.

Kai merasakannya.

Dan..dia bahagia sekali. Belum pernah dia merasakan cinta seperti ini. Apa rencana Tuhan?

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu Kyungsoo…sangat sangat sangat menyayangimu. Jangan tinggalkan aku Kyung, aku begitu membutuhkanmu" Ucap Kai. Kyungsoo mengelus punggung namja yang sangat Kyungsoo sayangi ini.

Ya, Kai gila sex, Kai tampan, Kai egois, dia licik dan jenius.

Tapi..Kyungsoo menangkap satu dari Kai.

Kai polos, dia kesepian, dia membutuhkan seseorang.

Dan Kyungsoo yakin, Tuhan menggariskan takdir ini untuk menemani Kai. disini, di Neraka.

.

.

.

.

.

Kai terlihat sedang tidur dipangkuan Kyungsoo atas tempat tidur mereka. Tak jauh dari mereka, ada perapian yang menyala kecil. Menghangatkan ruangan ini.

Goteye dimalam hari sangat dingin. Kyungsoo mengira kalau akan panas, namun tidak.

Ruangan ini gelap, dan hanya 2 cahaya bulan besar yang masuk kedalam kamar mereka.

Kyungsoo mengelus rambut Kai pelan dan penuh kasih. Kai tak jadi melakukan sex lagi malam ini.

Entahlah, dia tak mau membuat Kyungsoo letih.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku..oke?" bisik Kai. Kyungsoo terkekeh pelan.

"Tentu tidak…tidak..aku sangat mencintaimu, Kai. Bukankah kau tahu itu? aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan suamiku…" bisik Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo terus membelai rambut Kai dan Kai begitu menyukainya. Kyungsoo menatap kalung yang dipakai oleh Kai. dan Kyungsoo menatap kalung yang dia pakai.

Kai tersenyum.

"Kau tahu, menurut cerita langit dulu, dua orang ruh pasangan yang baru saja meninggal." Ucap Kai yang menatap mata Kyungsoo.

"Lalu?"

"Mereka terpisah. Sang bijak mengutus mereka untuk bereinkarnasi. Awalnya, mereka tidak ingin karena mereka pasti akan berpisah jauh. Namun sang bijak berkata, kalau mereka boleh melakukan segala cara agar saat terlahir ke dunia, kalian memiliki ikatan dan ingatan tentang cinta mereka." Bisik Kai. Kai bangun dari tidurnya Kai di pelukan Kyungsoo, Kai duduk dan berhadapan dengan Kyungsoo.

"Dan?"

"Mereka meneteskan darah mereka masing-masing dan memasukkannya kedalam sebuah tabung dan menjadikannya kalung, sama seperti apa yang kita lakukan untuk pernikahan kita. Mereka bertukar, dan percaya kalau ketika memulai kehidupan di bumi, mereka akan bertemu lagi." ucap Kai. Kyungsoo mulai tertarik dengan cerita Kai.

"Lanjutkanlah, aku ingin mendengarnya Kai." ucap Kyungsoo. Kai tersenyum.

"Ketika diturunkan ke bumi, mereka terlahir menjadi anak dari keluarga yang terpisah jauh. Sang wanita berubah menjadi seorang pelukis yang tinggal di Jepang sebagai seorang pelukis handal. Dan sang pria berubah menjadi seorang penyanyi berbakat yang tinggal di Eropa. Kalung yang mereka bawa ketika lahir berubah menjadi kristal kecil berwarna merah. Mereka ditolong dengan sang bijak untuk ingat bahwa mereka reinkarnasi, namun lupa tentang pasangan mereka. Bertahun-tahun, hingga pada akhirnya mereka bertemu di umur 28 tahun dan mereka memang bertemu. Mereka sadar, bawa kalung yang mereka jadikan sebagai kepercayaan membawa mereka menuju pasangan mereka. Mereka menikah, dan ketika memiliki anak, sang istri meninggal karena tak tahan menahan sakitnya. Sang anakpun tak bertahan hingga akhirnya menyusul ibunya. Sang suami terpukul dan akhirnya bunuh diri.." bisik Kai. Kai menunduk. Kyungsoo sudah menitikkan airmata. Terharu.

"Dan?"

"Bunuh diri adalah dosa. Menyia-nyiakan hidup. Sang istri bersama anaknya ada di Surga sekarang, sementara sang suami di Neraka. Sekali lagi, kalung mereka tetap menjadi bukti cinta mereka. Mereka dipertemukan kembali dan disatukan dengan Tuhan hingga sekarang berada disurga." Cerita Kai. Kyungsoo menghapus airmatanya.

"Sangat mengharukan.."

Kai menghapus airmata itu dan menatap dalam mata Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo juga menatap dalam mata Kai yang terlihat begitu indah baginya.

"Kyungsoo, dengarkan aku..tak perduli oleh cerita itu ataupun apa, kalung ini akan terus menghubungkan kita. Aku percaya, meski aku adalah iblis, aku dan kau pasti akan terus disatukan dengan Tuhan. Tak perduli sejauh apapun Tuhan akan melemparku kemana saja, dan meletakkanmu dimana saja, Tuhan tidak akan menghapuskan perasaanku. Aku begitu mencintaimu dan tidak ada yang lain. Aku sangat mencintaimu, Kyungsoo." Ucap Kai.

Kyungsoo menangis sekali lagi.

"Pantaskah aku..?"

"Kau selalu pantas Kyungsoo. Aku sudah membaca riwayat hidupmu sebagai manusia dulu. Kau selalu mengalah, kau selalu ditindas, dan cinta yang kau terima hanya cinta keluargamu. Tidak Kyungsoo! Sekarang, biarkan aku yang mencintaimu, menyayangimu, mengasihimu, dan melindungimu. Aku akan bersungguh-sungguh. Tak perduli suatu hari Tuhan akan memisahkan kita, aku akan mendapatkanmu lagi, kalaupun kau melupakanku, aku tak akan menyerah! Aku akan mendapatkanmu lagi dan mencintaimu lebih lagi!" ucap Kai yakin dengan mata yang sungguh-sungguh menatap Kyungsoo dalam. Kyungsoo semakin menangis dan memeluk Kai erat.

"Hiks..berjanjilah Kai..aku begitu mencintaimu.." Kai tersenyum kecil dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kyungsoo.

"Kau tahu, aku tak pernah mengingkari janjiku..aku akan menepati janjiku..berjanjilah kau akan terus mengasihiku.."bisik Kai. Kyungsoo mengangguk perlahan. Keduanya melepaskan pelukan mereka kecil dan menatap liontin mereka. Mereka mendekatkan liontin tabung berisi darah itu.

"Aku mencintaimu…" bisik keduanya serempak.

Dahi mereka menyatu.

Goteye tiba-tibe berubah. Udara tak menjadi sangat dingin mengerikan.

Namun berubah sejuk.

Semuanya heran.

Cinta begitu kuat, hingga mampu mengubah suasana mengerikan Goteye yang bercampur dengan angkuh.

Suasanya menjadi sederhana, lembut, amun tentram dan kuat.

.

.

.

.

.

Kai terlihat sedang duduk di tempatnya dengan Kyungsoo dipangkuannya. Keduanya terlihat sedang mengobrol. Sesekali Kai terkekeh lembut dan, Kyungsoo terkekeh lembut.

Pemandangan itu benar-benar asing bagi seluruh pengawal Goteye. Maksud mereka, kai tak pernah tersenyum bahkan tertawa kecil ataupun terkekeh.

Dan kini?

Mereka menatap Kai, sang Lucifer yang agung tengah tertawa kecil.

Keajaiban?

Ya, tapi ini sedikit mengerikan.

"Hey, apa kau bisa tidur semalam?" tanya salah seorang pelayan wanita cantik yang bertugas untuk menyiapkan pakaian para raja. Temannya menatapnya.

"Ya, sangat nyaman. Aku tak pernah merasakan Goteye seperti semalam. Auranya..bukan aura sombong seperti biasanya…sederhana.." bisiknya. Mereka saling bertatapan.

"Itu semua karena anak itu." ucap sang kepala pelayan yang mendekati mereka.

"Tuan Floz…." Bisik kedua pelayan itu. Tuan Floz tersenyum kecil.

"Anak itu ajaib sekali, bukan? Dia mengubah Lucifer yang sekarang menjadi raja menjadi seperti itu, dan membuat Goteye nyaman sekali semalam." Ucap Floz. Mereka tersenyum.

"Tetapi..bukankah..ini mengingatkan pada ramalan saat Lucifer berumur 2 tahun? Bukankah saat itu ramalannya sangat terkenal?" tanya salah seorang pelayan perempuan tadi yang bernama Kehl. Mereka saling bertatapan.

Siapa yang tak tahu dengan ramalan Nana, sang peramal kerajaan yang saat itu sangat terkenal?

Dia meramalkan kalau Kai sang Lucifer akan membawa seseorang yang merubahnya menjadi malaikat.

Mengerikan? Memang.

Dan ramalan itu mengatakan kalau Kai yang menikahinya, dan mereka akan tinggal di Goteye.

Dan yang membuat ramalan itu semakin teringat.

Yang dinikahi oleh Kai menurut ramalan itu adalah namja.

Dan sekarang, Kai menikahi namja, bukan? Inilah yang membuat beberapa kalangan percaya kalau bisa saja ramalan itu terjadi.

"Ya, siapa yang tak ingat ramalan itu. Namun, lambat laun Nana tidak dipercaya lagi hingga memutuskan untuk menghancurkan tubuh dan arwahnya menjadi debu yang berkelana. Tak masuk neraka ataupun surga." Ucap Floz. Mereka semua bertatapan.

"Dan sekarang, Nana digantikan oleh anaknya, bukan?" tanya seorang lagi yang bernama Niky.

"Ya, tetapi dia tidak mau disebutkan namanya, dan hanya menjadi pengikut Raja kematian, kan?" tanya Floz.

"Menurut Tuan Floz…apakah Kai yang agung akan menjadi malaikat?" tanya Kehl.

Mereka diam.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo terus terkekeh kecil bersama dengan Kai.

Kai terlihat begitu tampan dengan setelah kemeja hitam yang 2 kancingnya dilepas, celana jean hitam, rambutnya terlihat berwarna coklat gelap dengan tanduk dikepalanya.

Dipangkuannya, ada Kyungsoo dengan kimono merah yang mengekspose bahunya yang mulus. Kimono merah dengan gambar kupu-kupu hitam yang cantik, anggun, serta gelap dan suram.

"Kai..aku ingin menagih janji.." bisik Kyungsoo. Kai menatapnya lembut dan tersenyum.

"Waeyo?"

"Aku ingin menengok ibuku…aku janji tidak akan meminta kembali.." bisik Kyungsoo. Kai diam sejenak dan tersenyum.

"Tentu saja.."

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Fic perpisahan untuk fakum sementara krn mau ulangan *bow* mohon di mengerti *bow again*

Please review ^^

No flame and no bashing. Please no silent readers ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Title : The Devil

Author : Raichi Lee SangJin ELF

Rated : M

Pairing : KaiSoo

Genre : Romance, Drama, Fantasy~

DISC : para cast hanyalah milik tuhan YME, orang tua, dan SM Ent. Saya hanya pinjam mereka untuk membuat fantasy saya menjadi terwujud di FF ini.

Summary : Aku sang pangeran neraka, aku tahu, aku memiliki darah jahat dihatiku, namun tuhan tetap tuhan, dia menciptakan aku hati yang membuat aku jatuh pada seorang manusia. Pantaskah aku? Ah~ aku selalu pantas, karena dia akan menjadi permaisuriku. KaiSoo! YAOI! NC XD

Let's check it out, Chingudeul and Yeorebeun~!

**Warning : BL/ BoysLove/Shonen Ai. Miss typo(s), alur terlalu dipaksakan, gaje, bikin mual, EYD yang ngasal, MPREG!. I told you before, if you hate YAOI or IF You HATE me, better if you don't read my fanfic, okay?**

.

.

Oke, tanpa banyak bacot, mari kita langsung saja.

.

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

.

.

I TOLD YOU BEFORE!

.

.

IF YOU HATE YAOI, BETTER IF U NOT READ MY FIC!

.

.

RAICHI

"Kai..aku ingin menagih janji.." bisik Kyungsoo. Kai menatapnya lembut dan tersenyum.

"Waeyo?"

"Aku ingin menengok ibuku…aku janji tidak akan meminta kembali.." bisik Kyungsoo. Kai diam sejenak dan tersenyum.

"Tentu saja.."

"Benarkah?" tanya Kyungsoo senang. Kai mengangguk lembut.

"Kau mau kita berangkat sekarang?" tanya Kai. Kyungsoo terlihat berpikir sebentar.

"Apa kau yakin?" tanya Kyungsoo. Kai mengangguk.

"Ayo."

.

.

.

Inilah Seoul yang indah. Pagi hari layaknya mentari dingin yang menyinarimu. Sinarnya hangat, namun sejuk. Makanannya, fashionnya, keindahannya, kedisiplinannya, udaranya, segalanya! Segalanya yang ada pada Seoul begitu memikat.

Mungkin ketika kau sampai disini, kau akan mengernyit heran melihat banyak sekali iklan operasi plastik yang bertebaran dimanapun. Mungkin kau akan mengernyit dengan jumlah dokter operasi plastik disini yang mencapai 1200 orang, namun dianggap masih sangat kurang.

Mungkin kau akan sedikit prihatin dengan tingkat stress di Seoul yang sangat tinggi, hingga akan membuatmu bunuh diri.

Mungkin kau akan kaget ketika disini, kau hanya akan melihat cukup banyak orang yang hanya menggunakan topeng senyum agar mereka tidak terlihat memprihatinkan.

Apa yang harus mereka prihatinkan? Jati diri mereka yang tenggelam? Akibat jam kerja dan sekolah yang tinggi itu? penilaian 'cantik' dan 'tampan' yang berbeda? Entahlah, mereka hanya tak ingin dikatakan memprihatinkan setelah selesai dari masa kesengsaraan dulunya.

Tapi, ketika kau buang jauh rasa mengernyitmu yang mendapatkan fakta seperti itu, kau akan langsung menemukan fakta hebat yang begitu akan membuatmu kagum dengan Seoul, Korea Selatan.

Kau akan kagum dengan sifat disiplinnya yang cukup tinggi. Terbukti dengan mereka yang tak risih dengan mengantri, bangun pagi untuk sekolah dan sebagainya.

Kau akan kagum dengan rasa hormat mereka pada yang di tuakan.

Kau akan kagum dengan segalanya. Kulinernya, segalanya! Kau akan merindukan Seoul ketika kau sudah jauh darinya.

Ya, bisa dikatakan Seoul memiliki magnet dan daya tarik tersendiri bagi pecintanya atau bagi para wisatawan yang mengunjungi Seoul.

Dan disinilang Kyungsoo. Bersama Kai dengan pakaian ala manusia yang terlihat normal.

Kyungsoo dengan kemeja biru muda, jeans hitam dengan sepatu hitam, sementara Kai dengan kemeja hitam, jean hitam, dan sepatu hitam.

Keduanya terlihat berjalan berdampingan sambil bergandengan tangan. Kai memasang wajah stoicnya, sementara Kyungsoo dengan wajah ramahnya. Kyungsoo begitu merindukan suasana ini!

Mataharinya, udaranya, aromanya, orang-orangnya, segalanya!

Kai melirik namja manis yang sudah mengambil hati sang Lucifer ini. Kai tersenyum menatap senyum Kyungsoo yang terlampau bahagia.

Bahkan..lebih bahagia ketika bersamanya di Goteye. Sedikit perasaan kesal datang dan menyulut hati sang Lucifer.

Cih, apa bagusnya tempat ini hingga membuat hati anak ini begitu terang?

"Kyungie-ah, apa yang membuatmu terlampau senang? Bukankah Seoul tetap seperti ini?" tanya Kai dengan nada kesal atau mungkin cemburu yang tidak bisa ia sembunyikan?. Kyungsoo menoleh dan tersenyum.

"Mungkin bagimu..memang tetap terlihat sama. Tak seindah, semewah dan semegah Goteye…namun, ada banyak yang aku sukai di Seoul. Aku suka suasananya, aku suka aroma tempat ini yang bagiku memiliki aroma tersendiri. Bagiku begitu memikat…yang aku sangat sukai disini..entahlah, hatiku rasanya bisa lega bernyanyi sepuas yang aku mau..dan..rasanya jiwaku masih ada disini…" bisik Kyungsoo senang.

Kai sedikit sedih dan cemburu dengan Seoul. Dia sedih, karena Kai mendapatkan satu fakta yang dilarang dengan Goteye.

Tidak boleh ada nyanyian.

Nyanyian bagi Goteye sama dengan suara surga. Jadilah, sang raja menyihir siapapun yang akan masuk ke Goteye tidak boleh bernyanyi karena akan mengganggu keadaan Goteye, Neraka dan sang raja.

Karenanya, Kyungsoo akan kehilangan sedikit bagian jiwanya. Ya, bagian jiwanya yang ingin terbang bagaikan burung kecil sambil bernyanyi di alam.

Kai juga bisa merasakan, sedikit jiwa ingin menyanyi milik Kyungsoo yang hilang ada disini, dan dia bisa merasakannya, jiwa itu sudah menyatu lekat pada tubuhnya. Karenanya, Kyungsoo begitu merasa nyaman.

Cemburu?

Ya! Dia sangat cemburu dengan Seoul karena mampu membuat hati Kyungsoo lebih berbunga-bunga.

Kenapa tidak dengan Kai? ya, Kyungsoo memang berbunga-bunga, tapi Kyungsoo yang melihat Seoul jauh lebih berbunga-bunga ketimbang bersamanya.

Apa hebatnya Seoul? Cih, tenangkan dirimu Lucifer.

Ini hanya sebuah kota kecil bagimu. Istrimu hanya ingin menengok kota kecil ini sambil mengunjungi ibunya.

Kyungsoo memeluk lengan Kai dan tersenyum.

"Terima kasih..aku mengasihimu Kai..aku mencintaimu..aku menyayangimu..uhm..suamiku…" ucap Kyungsoo malu-malu dan membuat beberapa pejalan kaki tersenyum-senyum melihat mereka.

Kai berdebar. Debarannya membuatmu semangat. Layaknya sejuta fantasy dunia melebur menjadi satu, bercampur dengan rasa cinta, kasih sayang dan semangat hidupmu. Rasanya begitu nyaman!

Kai tersenyum kecil melihat Kyungsoo yang tersenyum. Kedua tangan yang bertautan itu semakin erat bertaut. Kai mengecup puncak rambut namja bertubuh mungil dan sangat manis itu.

"Aku juga sama seperti itu..kau milikku selamanya, istriku.." bisik Kai. Kyungsoo merona manis.

Ya, biarkan saja seperti ini. Tolong biarkan seperti ini.

Kai mendapatkan satu perasaan kuat yang memeluk hati, pikiran dan jantungnya dengan cepat.

Seoul berbeda dengan Goteye. Goteye tak dipenuhi cinta. Goteye hanyalah kota super mewah, megah, sombong dan indah..namun tak dipenuhi cinta, tangis, tawa, amarah, egoisme, dan segalanya.

Kalau dilukiskan, mungkin Goteye hanyalah kota monoton dengan warna hitam putih yang tak memiliki makna dalam tersendiri bagi pelukis yang melukisnya. Meski Berlian cantik adalah lampu jalan mereka, meski emas adalah pelicin jalan mereka dan menjadi dinding rumah-rumah serta kerajaan mereka, namun tak ada aura special disana. Ya, hanya hitam dan putih adalah warna aura itu.

Meski Seoul diliputi dengan rasa egoisme, rasa penuh ingin menjadi yang tercantik ataupun tertampan, rasa penuh percaya diri, namun Seoul juga dipenuhi dengan aura cinta yang kuat. Dan penuh dengan warna yang memperindahnya.

Kai tahu itu sekarang.

.

.

.

.

.

Keduanya berjalan-jalan dijalanan Seoul yang penuh sesak ini. Udaranya sejuk dan nyaman. Toko-toko itu seolah menggodamu untuk masuk sejenak dan melihat-lihat barang-barang yang mereka sediakan.

Merk-merk pakaian yang terkenal, tas, jam, sepatu dan segalanya. Para penjaja kaki lima, café, toko perhiasan semuanya juga sangat menggodamu.

Kai yang masih menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo hanya berjalan bersama Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tak hentinya mengeluarkan senyum manisnya setiap berjalan satu langkah.

"Apa kau tak lelah untuk tersenyum?" tanya Kai dengan senyum lembutnya untuk Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak sama sekali. Aku tidak pernah rasanya ingin tersenyum seperti ini." Ucap Kyungsoo lembut. Kai tersenyum pelan.

Entahlah, melihat orang yang kasihi tersenyum seperti itu..rasanya sungguh luar biasa. Senang, hangat dan nyaman sekali. Semuanya bergerak begitu indah.

Mata Kyungsoo terus menatap semuanya. Berusaha merekam semuanya agar dia tak melupakan kesempatan ini.

Hingga matanya menatap seorang wanita tua berwajah cantik yang terlihat sedang bercengkrama dengan seorang penjual, setelah selesai, wanita itu tersenyum dan pergi. Matanya sendu, namun senyumnya terukir jelas. Lemah sekali. Kai benci itu. Itu senyum sedih yang membuat istri yang dia cintai sedih.

"Waeyo Kyungie? Katakan denganku." Bisik Kai. Kai mengikuti pandangan Kyungsoo dan menemukan jawabannya.

Ibunya.

.

.

.

"Omona..aku tidak menyangka kalau belanjaanku akan sebanyak ini. Suamiku besok berulang tahun, jadi harus membuat segalanya special." Ucapnya.

"Permisi.." panggil sosok namja bernama Kyungsoo. Wanita itu menoleh dan tersenyum.

"Ah, nde? Annyeong haseyo." Ucap wanita itu. Kyungsoo tersenyum. Kai tahu, Kyungsoo sepertinya sedih dan bahagia. Bahagia, dia melihat ibunya. Sedih, karena wanita ini tak mengenal Kyungsoo sebagai anaknya.

Miris memang.

"Begini, apa aku boleh membantu membawa belanjaanmu? Kau terlihat kelelahan." Tawar Kyungsoo.

"Kyungie, aku ada sedikit urusan. Sore nanti, kita bertemu di Halte Bus." Ucap Kai dengan senyum lembutnya lalu pergi.

Kyungsoo tersenyum. Kai pasti ingin membiarkannya menghabiskan waktu untuk wanita itu. Ibunya.

Kai menjauh dan tak terlihat.

"Ah, apa temanmu baik-baik saja, nak?" tanya ibu Kyungsoo yang seolah benar-benar tak mengenalnya. Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Ah, aku benar-benar berterima kasih denganmu. Sebagai ucapan terima kasih, bagaimana kalau minum jus dan makan cake coklat?" tanya wanita itu. Kyungsoo tersenyum. Cemilan kesukaannya.

"Ah, sepertinya tidak apa-apa.."

.

.

.

Kyungsoo sudah sampai dirumah itu. Kyungsoo ingin menangis. Dia begitu merindukan rumahnya.

Setelah membantu meletakkan barang-barang tersebut, ibu Kyungsoo mempersilahkan Kyungsoo untuk ke taman samping rumahnya yang nyaman. ibu Kyungsoo bahkan tak sungkan mempersilahkan Kyungsoo untuk ke belakang rumah.

Belakang rumahnya indah. Ada sebuah pohon cukup besar yang teduh. Ada ayunan disana.

Ibu Kyungsoo sedang membuat jus dan cakenya. Kyungsoo duduk di ayunan itu. matanya sendu.

Ya Tuhan, bisakah dia tinggal lagi di dunia?

Apa yang ada dipikiranmu ini, Kyungsoo?! Kau sudah untung punya seseorang yang mencintaimu, kan?! Bodoh!

"Kyungsoo-ah, silahkan dinikmati." Ucap wanita itu. Kyungsoo mengambilnya dan menikmatinya. Didekat ayunan itu, ada sebuah meja bundar terbuat dari kayu. Ada 3 bangku disana.

Kyungsoo duduk berhadapan dengan wanita itu.

"Silahkan dinikmati." Ucapnya ramah. Kyungsoo mengangguk dan menikmatinya.

"Mashita…" ucap Kyungsoo yang memujinya. Wanita itu tersenyum. wanita itu menatap Kyungsoo.

"Entahlah..melihatmu, rasanya aku seperti mengalami de ja vu yang terlalu nyata. Rasanya..dulu aku memiliki seorang anak lelaki yang mirip denganmu..ah..aku ini bicara apa.." ucapnya. Wanita itu menghapus airmatanya. Kyungsoo tersenyum pelan. Berusaha menahan airmatanya.

"Bisa kau ceritakan?" tanya Kyungsoo. Wanita itu tersenyum.

"Entahlah..aku merasa..aku pernah memiliki seorang anak laki-laki manis bertubuh mungil dan polos. Dia suka sekali memasak dan menikmati cake coklat dan jus buatanku. Kami akan duduk disini untuk menikmati cemilan. Dia akan duduk di ayunan itu ketika ingin sendiri..kebodohanku terlalu berlebihan. Faktanya, aku tidak memiliki anak. Aku mandul." Ucap wanita itu. Kyungsoo ingin menangis.

Demi Tuhan, kuatkan dia.

"Benarkah begitu? Sayang sekali." Ucap Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo sudah menghabiskan cake dan jusnya. Ketika mata mereka bertemu. Mata itu tidak bisa berbohong.

Mata ibunya penuh dengan aura lembut penuh kasih sayang yang dirindukan dengan Kyungsoo. Airmatanya bagaikan kristal indah. Kyungsoo begitu mencintai keluarganya.

Bunuh dia sekarang! Kyungsoo benar-benar mencintai ibunya.

"Kyungsoo-ah..bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu darimu. Satu hal kecil saja sebelum kau pulang.." bisik wanita itu yang masih bisa didengar Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tersenyum ramah.

"Apa?"

"Bolehkah aku mendengarmu memanggilku Eomma? Bolehkah aku mendengarmu mengucapkan 'Eomma, masak apa nanti? biar aku bantu?' ?" tanya wanita itu.

Kyungsoo menggeganggam tangannya erat. Sampai buku tangan Kyungsoo memutih.

Baiklah.. untuk terakhir kalinya.

"Eomma, masak apa nanti? bagaimana kalau aku membantumu Eomma? Aku menyayangimu Eomma.." ucap Kyungsoo lemah dengan wajahnya yang melembut. Wanita itu menangis seketika. Airmatanya tidak terbendung. Kyungsoo juga menitikkn airmatanya.

Melihat ibunya menangis, membuatnya terluka.

"Hiks..hiks..terima kasih..hiks.." ucap wanita itu. Keduanya diam sejenak. Kyungsoo berdiri lalu pamit.

Tanpa disadari, dari kejauhan. Sosok tak terlihat oleh mereka sedang menatap perih.

Kai. sang Lucifer.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" tanya Kai pelan.

"Lucifer.." panggil sebuah suara. Kai menoleh dan menatap seorang wanita dengan dandanan Gothic miliknya. Zabini. Malaikat Goteye yang menggali makam ibunya.

"Ada apa?"

"Ada 2 orang malaikat kiriman Sang Bijak yang ingin menanyai anda dan tuan Kyungsoo. Salah satunya menanyaimu, dan satunya lagi menanyai Kyungsoo dalam wujud manusia." Ucapnya. Kai mengangguk.

"Bawa aku padanya."

.

.

Kyungsoo terlihat sendirian di sebuah taman. Membiarkan sejuknya angin menerpa tubuhnya yang menangis pelan.

"Hei..kenapa menangis?" tanya sebuah suara. Kyungsoo menoleh dan mendapati seorang namja manis berambut pirang lembut. Kyungsoo menghapus airmatanya dan tersenyum. Namja manis itu duduk disamping Kyungsoo dan menyodorkannya satu kaleng minuman hangat. Kyungsoo bergumam terima kasih sambil menerimanya.

Keduanya diam sejenak.

"Mau cerita?" tanya namja itu. Kyungsoo diam dulu. "Namaku Lay. Siapa namamu?" tanya namja bernama Lay itu. Kyungsoo tersenyum.

"Kyungsoo…" Lay tersenyum.

Keduanya masih terdiam. Setelah agak lama, barulah Lay berucap lagi.

"Jadi…mau cerita?" tanya Lay. Kyungsoo tersenyum.

"Masalahku tidak begitu berarti.."

"Kau salah. Kalau tak berarti, kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Lay lembut. Kyungsoo diam lagi. mata Lay menatap leher Kyungsoo. "Kalung yang bagus..apa itu kalung couple?" tanya Lay. Kyungsoo menatap kalungnya. Kyungsoo tersenyum.

"Ya.."

"Yang menjadi pasanganmu pastilah sangat berarti…" ucapnya. Kyungsoo tersenyum pelan.

"Ya..aku sangat mencintainya..aku sangat menyayanginya..aku sangat mengasihinya…" ucapnya. Lay tersenyum.

"Apa yang membuatmu berkata seperti itu, Kyungsoo-ah?" tanya Lay lagi. Kyungsoo menatap langit.

"Sulit untuk menjelaskan sosoknya. Dia tampan, dia memiliki segala yang dia inginkan, dia terkenal, dia sosok yang serakah. Sekilas, dia begitu sempurna dimata siapapun. Aku rapuh awalnya, namun dia seolah menyakinkanku dengan segala yang ada pada dirinya. Dia menenggelamkanku pada kasih yang dia berikan padaku.." ucap Kyungsoo. "Dia berharga. Aku menyayanginya..aku mencintainya.." ucap Kyungsoo lagi. Lay tersenyum.

"Apa kau memiliki sebuah impian bersamanya? Satu impian kecil, mungkin?" tanya Lay lagi.

Kyungsoo menatap langit. Airmatanya jatuh setetes, namun diiringi senyum lembutnya dan wajahnya yang damai.

"Aku ingin mengingatnya seumur hidupku.." ucap Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tersenyum.

"Dan?" tanya Lay lagi dengan senyum lembutnya.

"Aku ingin sekali, kami duduk berdua di beranda rumah kami..dengan rambut yang memutih..sambil tertawa..dengan umur yang tak mungkin lagi muda.." ucap Kyungsoo.

Lay terdiam.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Nangis sendiri bayangin adegan terakhir Kyungsoo dan eommanya T.T

Well, review please~ ^^

Please no flame, bash or silent readers ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Title : The Devil

Author : Raichi Lee SangJin ELF

Rated : M

Pairing : KaiSoo

Genre : Romance, Drama, Fantasy~

DISC : para cast hanyalah milik tuhan YME, orang tua, dan SM Ent. Saya hanya pinjam mereka untuk membuat fantasy saya menjadi terwujud di FF ini.

Summary : Aku sang pangeran neraka, aku tahu, aku memiliki darah jahat dihatiku, namun tuhan tetap tuhan, dia menciptakan aku hati yang membuat aku jatuh pada seorang manusia. Pantaskah aku? Ah~ aku selalu pantas, karena dia akan menjadi permaisuriku. KaiSoo! YAOI! NC XD

Let's check it out, Chingudeul and Yeorebeun~!

**Warning : BL/ BoysLove/Shonen Ai. Miss typo(s), alur terlalu dipaksakan, gaje, bikin mual, EYD yang ngasal, MPREG!. I told you before, if you hate YAOI or IF You HATE me, better if you don't read my fanfic, okay?**

.

.

Oke, tanpa banyak bacot, mari kita langsung saja.

.

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

.

.

I TOLD YOU BEFORE!

.

.

IF YOU HATE YAOI, BETTER IF U NOT READ MY FIC!

.

.

RAICHI

"Apa kau memiliki sebuah impian bersamanya? Satu impian kecil, mungkin?" tanya Lay lagi.

Kyungsoo menatap langit. Airmatanya jatuh setetes, namun diiringi senyum lembutnya dan wajahnya yang damai.

"Aku ingin mengingatnya seumur hidupku.." ucap Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tersenyum.

"Dan?" tanya Lay lagi dengan senyum lembutnya.

"Aku ingin sekali, kami duduk berdua di beranda rumah kami..dengan rambut yang memutih..sambil tertawa..dengan umur yang tak mungkin lagi muda.." ucap Kyungsoo.

Lay terdiam.

"Kau…begitu mencintainya?" tanya Lay. Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Hahaha…aku berlebihan ya? Maaf…" ucap Kyungsoo. Lay terkekeh sedikit.

"Tidak sama sekali..wajar sekali manusia memiliki perasaan cinta yang kuat..jarang-jarang aku bisa melihat seseorang yang akan mencintai pasangannya sedalam ini.." ucap Lay.

Kemudian keduanya tertawa.

.

.

.

.

Kai terlihat sedang berjalan menuju sebuah bukit kecil yang agak jauh dari kota. Kai diberitahu kalau malaikat yang menunggunya ada disana. Kai tidak tahu, apa yang diinginkan dengan sang bijak hingga menyuruhnya untuk bertemu malaikat ini.

Sedikit merepotkan karena malaikat ini meminta tempat yang agak jauh. Tetapi, bukankah itu berarti bagus?

Artinya, apa yang akan mereka bicarakan tak akan ada siapapun yang mengetahuinya.

Sesampainya disana, Kai melihat sosok pria yang cukup tampan dengan wajah lembut dan bersahaja. Angelic smile miliknya begitu kentara. Tanpa Kai menanyai, Kai tahu aura miliknya adalah milik malaikat. Kai mendekatinya.

"Hello, Lucifer." Sapa pria tampan itu. Kai menatap pria itu.

"Hn.." meski Kai hanya merespon seperti itu, pria dengan anglic smile itu tetap tersenyum.

"Panggil saja aku Suho. Aku di utus oleh sang bijak untuk membahas soal Do Kyungsoo." Ucap Suho dengan senyum lembut, namun bernada serius. Kai mulai serius bila hal ini mengenai Kyungsoo.

"Lalu? Katakan saja. Aku akan mendengarkan."

Suho tersenyum perih.

"Aku tak yakin kau akan menerima ini, tetapi..apapun keputusan sang bijak, aku harap kau dapat menerimanya dengan senang hati." Ucap Suho. Kai sedikit berdebar.

Cemas..

Kai menggenggam liontin kalung yang berisi darah milik Kyungsoo. Tidak, dia pasti akan kuat untuk Kyungsoo. Dia akan selalu mencintai Kyungsoo apapun keputusan sang bijak.

Meski itu berarti, akan membuatnya semakin menderita.

Dasar cinta sialan.

"Sebelumnya, aku ingin menanyaimu beberapa pertanyaan. Tolong, meski kau seorang Lucifer, jawablah jujur." Pinta Suho. Kai tersenyum kecil.

"Tak usah kau minta, aku akan menajawab jujur. Karena kau itu utusan sang bijak. Aku tidak mungkin membohongi sang bijak yang sudah menciptakanku, kau, bumi dan seluruh alam semesta bahkan surga dan neraka." Jawab Kai. Suho tersenyum.

"Apa kau begitu mencintai Kyungsoo?" tanya Suho. Kai diam sejenak. Kai menghela nafas sejenak dan tersenyum.

"Ya, aku sangat mencintainya. Aku begitu mengasihinya..aku bahkan begitu menginginkannya.." jawab Kai. Suho tersenyum pelan.

"Kau..Lucifer dengan hati..apa kau tak takut mencintai Kyungsoo?" tanya Suho. Kai menatap Suho.

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan takut. Karena, mencintai seorang Do Kyungsoo adalah sebuah pilihan yang aku inginkan. Aku tidak takut kalau seandainya, sang bijak menghapuskan perasaan Kyungsoo padaku. Aku akan berusaha untuk mengejarnya. Aku akan buat dia mencintaiku lebih dan lebih lagi." jawab Kai dengan keyakinan diri yang kuat. Suho tersenyum penuh arti.

"Aku kagum padamu..Lucifer." ucap Suho yang memuji Kai. Kai tersenyum kecil.

"Terima kasih.."

"Dan satu pertanyaan lagi.." ucap Suho. Kai menatap Suho.

"Seandainya kalian akan terus bersama, apa yang kau inginkan sebenarnya bersama Kyungsoo?" tanya Suho.

Kai diam sejenak dengan senyum lembutnya. Kai menatap langit dan tersenyum lembut. Kai menatap Suho dengan senyumnya yang tampan.

"Aku menginginkan..kami berdua duduk didepan rumah kami sendiri. Bukan di Goteye..aku ingin, duduk didepan beranda rumah dengan kulit yang menua, bergenggaman tangan, dan tersenyum pada dunia. Aku ingin, setiap pagi aku disambut dengan senyuman lembutnya, suaranya yang manis..aku ingin, setiap hari hanya ada senyuman..aku ingin..melewati segala yang ada didunia berdua sambil bergenggaman tangan. Aku tak butuh kemewahan Goteye, yang aku butuhkan adalah suara lembutnya, kebaikannya dan cintanya untukku." Ucap Kai dengan setetes air mata yang menetes pada matanya.

Bisakah kau rasakan?

Kai tersiksa. Dia begitu mencintai Kyungsoo, dan Kai pasrah apapun pada keputusan sang bijak.

Suho menatap Kai dengan perasaan yang begitu sulit dijelaskan untuk malaikat sepertinya.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo berjalan menelusuri jalanan malam Seoul. Kini, dirinya berada di taman dekat sebuah bukit. Kyungsoo akan menunggu Kai disini saja. Kyungsoo yakin, Kai akan menemukannya.

Hari sudah gelap, dan jam sudah menunjukkan waktu jam 19:39 PM. Mana Kai? apa Kai juga sedang berjalan-jalan? Atau sedang dalam perjalanan untuk kesini dan menjemputnya?

Kyungsoo menatap langit. Gelap, tidak ada bintang. Sepertinya akan hujan. Kyungsoo menggenggam liontin kalungnya yang berisi darah Kai. Darah seseorang yang paling dia cintai.

"Kyungsoo…" panggil sebuah suara. Kyungsoo tahu siapa yang memanggilnya dengan nada suara manly itu. Kyungsoo menoleh dan mendapati Kai.

Hei..kenapa dengan Kai?

Ada apa? Kenapa Kai berwajah sedih meski tersenyum. Wajahnya seolah akan menangis. Tidak, ada apa dengan Kai? Sesuatu pasti telah terjadi. Kyungsoo langsung berdiri dan mendekati Kai.

Kai tersenyum hangat. Kai menangkup pipi Kyungsoo. Kai mengecup bibir Kyungsoo lembut dengan bibirnya yang bergetar. Kyungsoo bingung.

"Kyungsoo…aku..mencintaimu..aku begitu menginginkanmu..aku menyayangimu…" bisik Kai. Kai memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo erat. Kyungsoo semakin bingung.

"Kai, ada apa? Kenapa kau…" Kyungsoo tak sanggup melanjutkan lagi. Perasaannya tidak enak.

"Kita…kita akan berpisah…" ucap Kai. Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya tak percaya. Tidak..Kai..

"Kai…aish, bercandamu ini tidak enak sekali, kau tahu? Ayo kita pulang ke Goteye, semua pasti sudah mengkhawatirkan kita.." ucap Kyungsoo lembut sambil mengelus wajah Kai. Kai menggeleng.

"Tidak, kita benar-benar akan berpisah.. aku akan kembali melanjutkan kehidupanku sebagai Lucifer..sedangkan kau..kau akan kembali menjadi manusia..kau akan kembali bersama keluargamu.." ucap Kai. Kyungsoo menggeleng.

"Kai.."

"Aku..bertemu dengan malaikat utusan sang bijak. Sang bijak membuat keputusan, yaitu…waktu akan diputar kembali. Waktu ketika ibumu akan kecelakaan. Dan sang bijak akan merubah semuanya lagi. Sang bijak akan menghapuskan kronologi ibumu yang meninggal. Setelah diputar balik…kau akan terus bahagia bersama keluargaku…sang bijak…akan terus mengingatkanku padamu..begitupun denganmu.." ucap Kai. Kyungsoo menatap tidak mungkin.

Perasaan senang tentu saja ada. Karena artinya dia akan bersama keluarganya..namun..

Tidak! Dia begitu mencintai Kai! ini tidak mungkin terjadi!

"Kai..aku mohon..aku mencintaimu.." ucap Kyungsoo. Kai tersenyum pelan.

"Aku senang kau begitu mencintaiku..aku juga mencintaimu, Kyung..tetapi.."

"Tapi apa Kai?!"

"Sang bijak sudah berbicara, tak ada satupun makhluk ciptaannya yang boleh melawan kehendaknya…" ucap Kai lemah.

Keduanya terus berpelukan. Kyungsoo menangis. Dia tidak ingin berpisah pada seseorang yang sudah menenggelamkannya pada cinta.

Tak tahukah? Kyungsoo begitu mencintai Kai. Kenapa semua yang dia cintai harus susah dia pertahankan? Kenapa?

Kai menatap mata Kyungsoo dan mengecup bibir Kyungsoo. Keduanya menangis dalam ciuman itu. Rasanya begitu menyedihkan. Seolah, mereka adalah makhluk rapuh yang dipertemukan dengan Tuhan dan menjadikan mereka insan penuh cinta.

"Aku yakin..sang bijak begitu baik hati..aku yakin sekali.." ucap Kai. Kyungsoo menatap dalam mata Kai. Kai tersenyum pelan.

"Suatu hari..ketika semua manusia berpulang padanya..aku harap, kau akan menemui keluargamu di surga..tidak bersamaku di neraka…" ucap Kai lemah sambil mengelus pipi Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo semakin menangis. Kai..

"Aku harap…ketika kau berada di surga dan menemukan penggantiku..kau dan orang yang kau sukai akan terus mencintai hingga 100 tahun atau lebih.." ucap Kai dengan senyum lembutnya yang semakin membuat Kyungsoo tersiksa. Kai mengecup bibir Kyungsoo lagi yang bergetar.

"Kau sudah berjanji, Kai. kau bilang akan terus membuatku jatuh cinta..kau tidak boleh berbohong.."

"Aku memang tak berbohong..tak akan pernah pada makhluk sesempurna dirimu ini..tapi..ucapan sang bijak tak akan bisa aku lawan. Aku tak berdaya.."

Keduanya terdiam. Kai melepas pelukannya dan mundur beberapa langkah dari tubuh Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo bergetar.

"Selamat tinggal, Do Kyungsoo. Terima kasih sudah mencintaiku, terima kasih sudah menghangatkan hatiku..aku mencintaimu.."

Dan dengan ucapan Kai yang terakhir, Kai diterpa dengan caha putih sedikit ungu dan tubuh itu menghilang.

Kyungsoo tiba-tiba merasakan kepalanya begitu berat hingga akhirnya pingsan.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo membuka matanya perlahan. Kyungsoo kaget. Dia ada dirumahnya sekarang ini. Kyungsoo menatap kalender. Ini..hari dimana ibunya akan dimakamkan..

"Kyungsoo…..~! Ayo bangun, sarapan." Panggil sebuah suara yeoja dari bawah. Kyungsoo tersenyum cerah. Ini..suara..

"Nde, eomma. Tunggu sebentar!" jawab Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo segera bangun dan merapihkan tempat tidurnya, ke kamar mandi dan setelah itu dia akan menikmati sarapan bersama ibunya.

Ketika Kyungsoo melewati cermin di kamarnya, Kyungsoo menatap lehernya. Sebuah kalung. Kalung pernikahan Kyungsoo dan Kai. Kyungsoo tersenyum.

Ya, Kyungsoo yakin meski keduanya terpisah, keduanya akan terus saling mencintai.

Terima kasih untuk Kai yang mencintainya. Kyungsoo pasti akan selalu mencintai Kai.

Kai, yang seorang Lucifer tampan mesum yang begitu perasa dan begitu mencintainya. Ya, Kyungsoo beruntung mencintai seorang Kai.

.

.

.

.

**5 BULAN KEMUDIAN.**

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo terlihat sedang berjalan-jalan menuju rumahnya. Sore hari yang begitu nyaman. Kyungsoo dalam perjalanan pulang sekarang ini. 2 bulan yang lalu, Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk hidup sendiri di Apartemen miliknya sendiri yang dibelikan dengan ayahnya. Kyungsoo sudah berkuliah. Dia mengambil jurusan Art and Music di Blue University. Kyungsoo juga bahkan ikut kerja sambilan, yaitu sebagai guru menyanyi di sebuah sekolah dasar.

Kyungsoo tetaplah seorang Kyungsoo yang dulu. Tetap mencintai seorang Kai.

Kyungsoo berjalan kaki sambil menyenandungkan lagu yang dia sukai. Noye Sesanguro. Lagu yang menurutnya sangat enak didengar.

Saat Kyungsoo berjalan melewati sebuah taman kecil, Kyungsoo menatap sebuah kerumunan disana. Ada music bergenre Dance and Hip Hop yang disetel disana. Penasaran, Kyungsoo pun akhirnya mendekatinya.

Saat Kyungsoo mendekat, Kyungsoo bisa melihat sosok pria yang menutupi setengah wajahnya dengan topi Hip Hop miliknya.

Music terus mengalun dan membuatnya menari dengan bebas. Kyungsoo kagum dengan tariannya yang begitu indah, tegas, manly, sexy dan entah kenapa..terasa perasaan hangat hanya dengan melihat pria itu menari.

Mata Kyungsoo menatap jeli, dan sedikit terkejut.

Kalung yang dipakai dengan pria itu..

Kyungsoo menyentuh kalung miliknya. Kyungsoo berdebar. Kuat sekali. Perasaannya menjadi hangat. Pipinya bersemu.

Kai?

Apa..pria itu Kai?

Music itu berhenti mengalun, begitu pula gerakan dance namja itu. Namja itu melepas topinya dan tersenyum.

Kyungsoo kaget.

KAI!

Semua yang menonton langsung bersorak dan memberikan uang pada Kai. Cukup banyak yang diberikan oleh mereka. Kai tersenyum kecil.

"Kai, bisakah kau melakukan dance lagi?" tanya seorang yeoja. Kai tersenyum.

"Tentu..sebelumnya..ada yang akan aku beritahukan pada kalian.." semuanya diam. Tiba-tiba, Kai melihat ke arahnya. Ke arah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo kaget.

"Seseorang yang aku cintai sudah datang dan menontonku saat ini…" ucap Kai. Kai menatap lurus mata Kyungsoo. Semua orang langsung mengikuti arah pandang Kai.

Kyungsoo menyentuh dadanya. Berdebar. Kai mendekati Kyungsoo dan memeluknya dengan erat.

Seseorang, bila ini mimpi, jangan bangunkan Kyungsoo.

"Bogoshippoyo..Do Kyungsoo…"

"Kai.." bisik Kyungsoo dengan nada yang begitu senang dan penuh haru. Kyungsoo langsung memeluk erat tubuh Kai yang dia rindukan.

.

.

Kai sudah selesai dengan konser mini miliknya. Kai sedang duduk ditaman bersama Kai. Sudah agak gelap.

"Kai, bukankah..seharusnya..kau tetap di Goteye?" tanya Kyungsoo. Kai tersenyum.

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang dulu? Tuhan begitu baik Soo..sebulan setelah kejadian kita berpisah, Tuhan menjadikanku sebagai manusia. Saat itulah, aku benar-benar bekerja keras. Aku merasakan susahnya menjadi manusia. Aku bekerja paruh waktu, dan akhirnya memutuskan menjadi seniman jalanan dan menari. Bayarannya cukup untukku menyewa sebuah Appartemen kecil, dan cukup untukku makan setiap 3-4 hari." ucap Kai. Kyungsoo berdebar. Kai tersenyum dan mengecup pipi Kyungsoo.

"Apakah..kau tetap mencintaiku..? bahkan ketika aku bukanlah seorang pangeran dengan kemewahan? Aku sekarang hanya manusia biasa yang tak kaya.." ucap Kai. Kyungsoo memeluk tubuh Kai. Aroma tubuh manly Kai..dia begitu merindukannya.

"Harusnya aku yang berterima kasih..aku mencintaimu.." ucap Kyungsoo dengan nada lembut.

Dan dengan ucapan terakhir Kyungsoo, tak ada alasan lain untuk Kai tak mengecup bibir seorang yang dia cintai itu.

"Aku bertemu lagi dengan istriku sekarang.." ucap Kai. Kyungsoo terkekeh pelan.

"Dasar…"

"Aku berjanji, aku akan segera mendapatkan pekerjaan..aku akan melamarmu secara resmi di dunia…karena..aku punya sebuah keinginan untuk bersamammu selamanya…" ucap Kai. Kyungsoo tersenyum. Kai melanjutkan kembali ucapannya.

"Aku ingin..kita berdua duduk dirumah pantai berdua. Duduk menatap pantai dengan umur yang tak lagi muda, kulit berkeriput dan rambut yang memutih dengan sendirinya. Saling mencintai selamanya, saling mengasihi selamanya, tak perduli pada apapun. Meski kau tak akan memiliki anak, kita tak memiliki keturunan…tetapi..biar saja. Aku harap, tangan ini akan terus saling bergenggaman hinga Tuhan memanggil kita.." ungkap Kai sambil menatap mata namja yang dia cintai sepenuh hati.

Kyungsoo terharu pada ucapan Kai.

Tuhan..terima kasih..

"Aku juga memiliki impian yang sama denganmu..Kai.." ucap Kyungsoo.

Kai menatap kalung yang ada pada Kyungsoo.

"Legendanya menjadi nyata..kalung ini..kembali menjadi bukti cinta kita..dan kembali menyatukan kita.." ucap Kai dengan senyum lembutnya. Kai mendekati wajah Kyungsoo.

"Saranghae.." bisik keduanya.

Keduanya akhirnya berciuman lembut disana. Dibawah langit malam yang gelap, dibawah kerlipan bintang-bintang ciptaan Tuhan. Dengan aura hangat yang mengalahkan cuaca yang dingin, mereka tahu mereka saling mencintai.

Dan dengan saksi langit malam, bintang, dan cinta mereka, sudah menjadi bukti dan saksi nyata pada Tuhan kalau mereka saling mencintai.

Kalian tahu?

**Cinta itu ajaib.**

Keajaiban hanya akan terjadi ketika kau melakukan sesuatu yang tak pernah kau lakukan sebelumnya.

Dan disinilah mereka, saling mencintai hingga mereka tak akan mungkin lagi ingin dipisahkan.

.

.

.

THE END

.

.

Ahay~! Akhirnya selese juga The Devil :3

Review please?

Please no flame, no bash and please no silent readers ^^


End file.
